Everywhere Cafe
Summary Everywhere Cafe is a place that opens for people who are given superpower. It seems that Everywhere is normal and uninteresting. In fact, Everywhere Cafe is a paradise for those who are with the ability. At the Cafe, you can not only enjoy the endless coffee supply, but also can make yourself more powerful with the facilities the place provide. Description Appearance Outside The outside of Everywhere Cafe is quite not like a cafe. It's not a shop, instead, it's a building. Each floor of the cafe building can rotate like a wheel. The building is covered with glass walls. Customers can have the best view of the outside world. Inside There are more than 10,000 floors in the Everywhere Cafe building. Actually, the customers can build their individual floors as they wish. The floor can be gorgeous, simple or magical. In other words, each floor is different from others, and is with different functions. Function The Everywhere Cafe is built for those who own the spectacular superpower. It serves desserts that provides energy Where is it? It's Everywhere Cafe. That means it's everywhere. How to get in? Once you want to get in the cafe, all you have to do is to: # go to the highest floor of the building you're in # walk to the edge # shout out "C'est la vie! " P.S: As you are shouting, the superpower inside your body will burst out so that your power can be inspected by the Everywhere Cafe. If you have the spectacular superpower, you will be immediately admitted into the Everywhere Cafe. Sub-locations 1. Nota's floor It's all black. Because Nota's eyes will shine bright like a diamond, so he could see everything in the room. There is a bed full of enery that Nota needs. Once he lies down on the bed, his body will be filled with enery instantly. Nota can take out everything he needs from the carbinet that looks empty. There's always some food that have already been made for him. ——From Jessie 2.Sara's floor There's a mirror and a closet in the room. It looks like a normal classroom. But on the mirror, if you focus on it, you can see everything you want to see outside. And when you open the closet and think a place you want to go attentively. Then get in the closet, you can be sent to the place immediately. ——From Kay 3.Nemo's floor Nemo decorates the floor more like a quarry. He was allowed to design the 233th floor on his own. Hence, Nemo thinks that he is supposed to make his own floor a paradise of fight. The quarry is deserted. Meteorolite and all kinds of rock can be found in the quarry Nemo constructed. In the quarry, Nemo are capable of using his zero-gravity ability to lift the enormous rocks up and down. In this place, he no longer needs to worry about releasing the power will lead to a bad effect. It's a nicest place to practise his skillls and release his stress. ——From Laura Category:All Category:Location Page